Hyoton no Naruto
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: i am known by many people, to some i am a demon, to some a savior. to some i am considered a brother. to another i am her lover. armed with the skills teaught to me by my grandfather, Madara Uchiha. i will change this world, of that, i am certain. Naruto/Temari.
Kakashi woke with a start in the middle of the night as he felt a presence in his room.

"Calm down, Kakashi. I am not your enemy." A man leaning on a wall stated.

"Who are you. You obviously know me. But I can't say I know you." Kakashi replied.

The man chuckled before opening his eyes revealing a pair of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes staring at a shocked Kakashi. He then walked into the moonlight revealing his sixteen year old form.

"Ahh, Kakashi Nii-san. Have you forgotten me? It's me Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. You helped raise me until I turned five." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes widened even farther.

"N-Naruto? Where are you been all these years. You disappeared just before the Massacre." He asked.

Naruto sighed, "my grandfather came to take me out of the village and teach me himself."

"Grandfather?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Grandfather, you and most of the world know him as Madara Uchiha. Yes, the Very same Madara that fought at the valley of the end. He only died for real a year ago. He taught me all he could for ten years before his body gave in to his old age. as he once told me, 'you can only cheat death for so long'" Naruto said.

"why would he train you and not his son or daughter?" Kakashi inquired.

"Because my mother, Kushina, never awakened her Sharingan. According to Madara, his wife put a seal on her so that she would never awaken the Sharingan. Together, Madara and I found out that I have a second bloodline… though we had to get creative since we really didn't have much to work with since it is a bloodline from Kiri and they only just finished their Civil War." Naruto answered.

Kakashi filed that away for later, "so what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to Konoha. It has been so long since I have seen anybody from there. I guess you could say I was missing Konoha. I happened across you being carried by your students and proceeded to watch from the shadows for the past few days."

"well, I'm sure the Village will be happy to have another Uchiha back in the village." Kakashi stated.

"That depends on if they change their views. I am a Jinchuuriki after all. It wouldn't surprise me if they are just like they were before I left." Naruto said with doubt evident in his voice.

Kakashi shook his head, "I very much doubt that. Hiruzen-Sama had everybody in the village undergo courses on what Juinjutsu is and how it works. There many incidents where people Committed Suicide due to the guilt they felt for what they had done to you."

'I guess the old man did something correctly after all. Anyway, I'll be back a little later. I think it would be best to introduce myself to your team when they are all awake." Naruto said before he left in a vortex.

Naruto reappeared outside the house and walked off into the forest. Naruto sighed in content as he walked through the forest as he simply felt at peace when he was in nature.

When Naruto walked into a clearing he had come upon the sight of one of kakashi's Genin… the Genin that his clansmen said was a dobe, an idiot… that very same genin was lying on the ground with his throat slit and several Senbon impaled in his chest. And one in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh man, Kakashi is not going to be happy about this." Naruto muttered before walking over to the dead Genin and picking him up. He then left in a vortex and appeared in front of Kakashi and and his two other genin.

Naruto gently placed the genin on the ground.

Kakashi quickly ran over to him and quickly demanded.

"What happened Naruto. What happened to my student?"

"He was killed. Exactly when, I am not sure. I had entered a clearing in the forest and found him like this. By my estimate, he has been dead for about three hours." Naruto answered.

Kakashi sighed, "We will make sure he is given a proper burial when the mission is over. Under normal circumstances, I would end this mission as you both are clearly out of your league. However I'm sure that Naruto here will be able to help us finish this mission."

Naruto picked up his head and looked at the other two genin and Sasuke suddenly froze as he was assaulted by a flashback of the massacre that his own brother caused.

"I would like to introduce both to Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. Naruto, these are my other two Genin, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, Your Cousin and the heir of the Uchiha clan. Though I suppose that right does in fact belong to you Naruto."

Sasuke snapped out of his frozen state at that last sentence, "How is it his right to be the clan heir?"

"Because I am the grandson of Madara Uchiha. And in the laws of the Uchiha clan, any descendant of Madara is automatically the clan heir." Naruto informed him.

"Why were you spared?" Sasuke asked.

"I wasn't, I was not even in the village when it happened." He replied.

"so…"

"Sasuke, come with me. I would like to get to know one of the last of my family." Naruto said as he stood up and motioned for him to follow.

Over the course of the next few days Naruto had gotten Sasuke to open up.

It seemed to Naruto, Kakashi and even Sakura, that Sasuke is a whole lot happier since Naruto had come into Sasuke's life. Naruto being his only friendly family. Naruto being a sort of lifeline for Sasuke. Somebody that he could confide in.

 **(just going to state it now, this is in no way a Sasu/Naru pairing as will never write any yaoi. I am not a Homophobe or anything like that. I simply don't care fore it. )**

Naruto sighed as he woke up, he did enjoy sleeping in occasionally.

A crash had Naruto suddenly on his feet and rushing down the stairs while drawing his Broadsword from it's sheath over his right shoulder.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw two thugs standing over the bridge builders daughter.

Naruto blurred away and appeared behind the thugs and once his sword clicked back into the sheath, the thugs had their arms and heads severed from their bodies.

"Your safe now. Go and get Inari and get someplace safe until this battle is over." Naruto ordered her before leaving in a Kamui.

On the bridge Zabuza and Haku were standing across from Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura just sizing each other up.

Naruto appeared in his vortex.

"Well, well, well. Zabuza Momochi. To think that you would have the unfortunate fate of facing me again… Naruto stated as Zabuza rushed him.

Zabuza went for a side swipe with his sword and just as it was about to connect, the sword just Phased right through Naruto as if he was not even there.

"WHAT!" Zabuza yelled.

"My Sharingan is different than Kakashi's. The moment you looked at me your fate was sealed." Naruto said he became non-existent to Zabuza. It was like he had vanished into the wind.

Naruto drew his broadsword and split into two separate swords and blurred behind Zabuza with the swords in an "X" formation at his neck before Zabuza's head was quickly sliced off.

 **(First off Zabuza got trapped in a Genjutsu which is on par with Tsukuyomi, and he underestimated Naruto. And just a side note here but the dual Broadswords Naruto uses in this fic are the same ones Prince Zuko uses in Avatar the last Airbender)**

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was fighting the Fake Hunter Ninja, Haku.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke got caught up in a Jutsu which Naruto tended to use in conjunction with Shadow Clones… "Crystal Ice Mirrors, to think that Zabuza was able to get a child with the Ice Release to work for him. Ah well, I better go save him. he is at his limit."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke in a Kamui.

Naruto looked at all of the Haku's and started to twirl his dual swords in seemingly random directions.

Haku realized all to late the reasoning behind the movements.

Suddenly Naruto sped up the spinning and all the mirrors were shattered as very sharp blades of wind shot out of the blades and sliced right through the mirrors as well as Haku.

"Well look at this. You took care of Zabuza and the brat so I don't have to. Ninja are too expensive to hire. I was just going to kill him and cash in the bounty. Now though. I'm also going to have you all killed." Gato said as he showed up with all his thugs.

Naruto Started to walk forwards. Sasuke was going to follow, but Kakashi held him back with a simple "Just watch".

Naruto put both swords together again before he held up one hand and to Kakashi and Sasuke's Surprise, just like Haku, Naruto used one handed hand seals to create the very technique that was Sasuke's downfall. Though this one was more advanced.

"Secret Jutsu: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" Naruto stated as four times as many Ice Mirrors appeared than Haku could create.

Naruto then created four shadow clones, each with their own pair of swords. They merged with the mirrors.

"Today, you made a grave mistake. Staying here in the land of waves. Now your only future is death." Naruto stated as Naruto and his clones moved at light speed and carved their way through each and every single Thug. They were slashed and hacked to shreds.

This was the sight that the Villagers of the land of wave came across.

With that done with the Bridge was soon completed and named after Naruto himself.

As they started their walk home Kakashi had asked if Naruto would Teleport all of them to the village.

"While I could in fact do that, I don't want to. I want to enjoy the Walk through nature before the shit storm that might happen when we arrive." Naruto replied.

"Point taken" Kakashi stated as Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke, I am sure that you have some more questions for me."

"Just a few, first off, how were you able to use the Ice Release Kekkie Genkai that the other boy had."

"while yes I was born with the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, I was also born with the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. It is possible to have more than one Kekkei Genkai. As a matter of fact, the Fifth Mizukage has two Kekkei Genkai."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"To be honest, since I never became a ninja of any village I plan on trying to become your third teammate. I also plan on eventually having my own family at some point."

"Will you help me train?"

"That depends. I doubt I can help you very much when it comes to jutsu since I was not born with a Fire or Lightning Elemental Affinity. My affinities are Wind and Water, which are the affinities needed for the Ice Release. Fire and Lightning affinities are the most common affinities within the Uchiha Clan. My grandfather was not happy that I do not have a fire affinities but my mastery over them made him happy. He would not accept anything less than perfection."

Sasuke nodded, satisfied with the answers for now.

Two months passed by with Naruto being inducted into the Shinobi roster with him being on Kakashi's team. Naruto had also taken up residence in the Uchiha District Clan Head House as Sasuke said that he wanted him to live with him.

Naruto had no problems with this and so he agreed to stay with Sasuke.

The Hokage had put Naruto on a one month probation where he could not leave the village.

During that time however, Naruto and Sasuke had practically become brothers. The two of them would often be seen together in the village simply hanging around or training together.

The teamwork on team seven had increased exponentially in those two months since Naruto and replaced the dead member of the team. This was of course in part due to Naruto being a clean slate. They had known nothing about him and vice versa.

Now though we find Naruto walking around the village, some people looking away as Naruto's EMS was ever present and frightened some of the villagers.

He heard the Hokage's Grandson yelled just as he turned a corner to see him held up in the air by a boy he knew and a girl standing next to him.

"…Temari?"


End file.
